Time of Our Lives
by Dark Warrior1
Summary: There comes a time in everyone’s life where they just wish that they had stayed in bed instead of waking up that morning. A time where one tiny mistake has been made, and as a result, your life has just become a living hell. IK, MS


AN I do not own Inuyasha, well, except in plushie form...and keychain form...and DVD form...and manga form...and pretty soon, messenger bag and CD form!

Time of our lives

Chapter 1

There comes a time in everyone's life where they just wish that they had stayed in bed instead of waking up that morning. A time where one tiny mistake has been made, and as a result, your life has just become a living hell.

Usually, these times always seem to happen on perfectly normal seeming days. Where you are on top of the world one moment, and then the next, finding out that your step-father is gone, your mother, half-brother, and yourself are moving in with your grandfather, and on top of that, you have to change schools.

Now, that may not seem like the end of the world to you, but when you bring up the fact that the school is meant for those with 'special needs', you begin seeing a whole other picture. Of course, this isn't your life we're talking about; it's mine.

Welcome to the life of me, Kagome Higurashi. Sophomore, transfer student, archer, music lover, and inu-hanyou. sighs Just wait, it gets better.

Now originally, I figured out that school would be survivable. I'd go in, make a few friends, get good grades, what have you. Well, that was the plan until my mom, a bit preoccupied with the death of my step-father and our resulting emigration to Tokyo from Kyoto, forgot to inform the school of just what I was.

How hard is it to forget that your daughter is half dog demon? I mean, come on! It's not everyday that you see a 16 year old girl with fangs, claws, and puppy ears.

So this new school of mine, the SNT Institute for...dammit I forgot the name already. This is so not a good sign. Now what was it? Something like specialized...no, that's not right. Let's just put it this way. I'm going to school with demons, half-demons, demon slayers, monks, mikos, and the occasional freak with weird powers. Kinda makes me wish I was back at my old school.

The only upside about this school so far, is that I won't be considered a freak or something to be feared. Of course, I'm telling you this without actually stepping foot into the place. Great; I'm getting off topic.

Anyways, back to what I was talking about before. Mom never told the principal dude that I was a female inu-hanyou. Why is this tidbit of info so important? Because, it can keep me out of some classes, like those that happen to have a rather large concentration of mikos, monks, and demon slayers (they make me nervous in large quantities), full demons (they tend to maim and kill hanyous, or so I've heard), and male hanyous (obvious reasons there. If you can't figure it out, watch the Discovery Channel some time).

Well, what's done is done now. My life has changed at the drop of a hat...well, not really the drop of a hat. More like my mother's whim, but she's saying that it's in our best interests. More like Souta's best interest.

Who's Souta? He's my fully human brother. Well, half-brother. Not that there's anything wrong with that. To give you the TV Guide version of things, my dad was a full dog demon who died when I was _really_ young. Then a few years later, my mom met and married Kisho Higurashi, and had Souta a year or two later.

And on top of that, my mom and step-dad gave me the last name Higurashi too. I guess I can't complain. I didn't even have a last name before. I think. Great, I'm confusing myself again.

So anyways, to make a long story short, the three of us are now living with my grandfather (human grandfather. Can't remember which side he's on. He's pretty cool with me being hanyou though) in a shrine a good 20 minute walk from my new school.

That's a 20 minute walk for humans and a 5 minute and under run for me.

Anyways, It's getting pretty late and I have my first day of he...I mean school tomorrow. I may not like the idea, but as my mom always said, 'try it before you say you don't like it'. Course that usually applied more to veggies when I was younger, but you get the idea. The one thing that I hope will happen is that I meet some new friends. I don't care who they are, just so long as they don't try to kill me. Here's hoping to good dreams tonight!

Kagome finished typing into her web journal and closed her laptop. As if running on auto-pilot, she mechanically stripped off her clothes and pulled on her pjs. With her ears twitching, she climbed into bed and turned off her light. After some slight shifting to find the most comfy position, she drifted off into dreams of what awaited her at school the following day.

----------------------------------------

AN:

Well, as a few of you have figured out, I'm taking a break from OMCFL, mostly because I have lost my feel for it. I did have a pretty good idea as to what was going to happen next, oh hell; I had most of the next chapter written, while I was on vacation. But then when I got home, I found out that my cat got hit by a car, so that pretty left me emotionally screwed over. And now school is starting, I've been busy with work, and dealing with smoking and partying neighbors. Let me just say, that I intend to finish OMCFL. I just don't know when. In the meantime, I'm just putting this out so that I'll have a little more free space in my head. It's been on my mind the last week, so I decided to run with it. Anyways, hope you enjoy, and sorry to all those hoping for a new chapter for OMCFL.


End file.
